The warriors of time
by lazyguy.999
Summary: This story takes place during the second titan war. Percy Jackson and his army of Demigods are getting read to fight their greatest threat yet, only to be betrayed by one they thought was a friend. The Betrayal of this "friend" changes the direction of the battle gigantically. Read to find out the outcome of our heroes, and the faith of Olympus.
1. Chapter 1: The begining of war

It all started when Percy and Annabeth finally convinced the east and Hudson river, (by bribing them with a sand dollar) to destroy the armies heading to Manhattan through the rivers.

On their way back, Percy, being the hero he is, started driving their scooter (a red Vespa) back to the command centre, which was located in a Plaza near the empire state building. Percy started going on speeds which were beyond the limits of the scooter, (despite the many protests of Annabeth)and heroically lost control, and went headfirst in to a pole with a loud _thump_.

"I hope your proud of yourself, seaweed brain," growled Annabeth, shoving the scooter of her legs.

Percy got up and gave Annabeth a hand, and started scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"You think I'd get a ticket for that?" Replied Percy, starting to dust his and Annabeth's clothes.

He looked up only to get slapped on the back of his head,

"Hey, oww! What was that for!"

Annabeth stared at him angrily and yelled,"You drive like a maniac, smash into a pole, and almost get ME killed not you, but ME, since your all invincible and whatnot, and still think you can make jokes? You should at least be happy that I never got hurt! Otherwise you'd be in some serious trouble. Besides, I don't know why you said "ow", it's not like you can get hurt anyways." Annabeth said, stating the obvious.

"Ouch wise girl. I might not get hurt physically but your words sure kill! I mean, why so serious all of a sudden! It's not like I did it intentionally," cowered Percy.

"Well its still your fault because you were the one driving," Annabeth said glaring at Percy.

"Whatever, lets just continue to the plaza already. We have limited time before Kronos and his army starts invading."

"Yeah maybe around an hour or two," Annabeth clarified.

Percy gave her a perplexed look, thinking to himself how in Hades would she know that? But he decided to let it pass.

Line Break

After jogging about 10 minutes they reached Madison Square Park, which was only about a five minute run from the plaza. When they started walking through the park, Annabeth suddenly came to a stop. It took Percy about a second before he realized that Annabeth was not with him. He turned around to see her fidgeting with her hands about a couple of meters back. He quickly made his way back to ask her what was the hold up.

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, but due to all the recent events, I keep forgetting to," Annabeth admitted.

Percy looked at her momentarily confused. "I'm listening..." He said.

"You do know what Automatons are right?" she asked.

"Umm you mean like the one we met last year in the labyrinth?" he questioned.

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm talking about," Annabeth said, surprised his seaweed brain actually remembered that far back.

Percy stared at her in anticipation. "Sooo..."

"So I was gonna say that Daedalus had a backup army of automatons in Manhattan, if in any case he wanted to defend or attack Olympus," Annabeth said quickly.

Percy took a while to process the new information and what she was implying, before bouncing up and down in excitement. "Annabeth, you're a genius! That's exactly what we need at the moment! With the automatons we have a good amount of soldiers, and that means we are one step closer to victory!" Percy said in excitement.

Annabeth just nodded her head, not knowing what to say.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's quickly go and activate them! The sooner we get that done, we can head back to the plaza and start organizing our army," said an excited Percy.

"Yeah well... I think you should go on to the plaza and get everything sorted out. I mean, the quicker everyone gets to their positions, the better, right? Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, but-"

"Oh give me a break. You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine. Activating these statues need brains, which clearly your lacking. All I have to do is activate the one in the park and it will automatically awaken its brethren in the city," she said.

"Touché Annabeth. I'm sure I'm not as stupid as you say I am..." muttered Percy.

"Are you sure you'll be okay though? That doesn't sound like an easy task to accomplish by yourself," he said.

"Of course for you it isn't," she said with a smirk.

"You seriously need to remember that I can handle myself just as much as you can, Percy. I'm not someone you need to watch out for 24/7. You of all people should know that," Annabeth said sternly.

Percy recoiled in fear at his friend's anger, "Whoa Annabeth! Talk about waking up on the wrong side of the bed! Why have you been so aggressive towards me lately? I hope you're not still mad at me for smashing that scooter earlier..." he said muttering the last bit.

Unfortunately for him Annabeth caught what he said, and shot him a look of annoyance. "Ohh just shut up already Percy. Don't remind me of that again. That's just one of the many stupid things you have done."

"Hmm.. I'll take that as a compliment," Percy replied happily.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"But seriously Annabeth, to be honest, I know you can handle yourself just as much as I can, if not better. But the only reason I'm asking so much, is because it's dangerous to be alone out there, you know, with the war and all. That's why I want to be there to have your back, just in case," Percy said seriously.

Annabeth looked at him in shock after his mini speech. "Trust me seaweed brain I'll be okay."

"Okay then... See you soon?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I hope so," she said with a smile that could easily be told as fake.

With that Annabeth turned around and headed towards the statue.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Percy muttered to himself before heading off towards the Plaza.

LINE BREAK

Percy quickly made his way towards the plaza, his thoughts still going back to Annabeth. It all seemed so out of line to him. Why would Annabeth not want Percy to come with her? They did mostly everything together. Why so independent all of a sudden. Does she think he will mess everything up? Or even worse, does she not trust Percy with the ability to activate hundreds of automatons when needed?

Percy shook his head in frustration. This is no time to be in doubts of one of his longest friends, Percy thought to himself. He could trust Annabeth with his life, just as much as he could with his cousins Thalia and Nico.

Speaking of Thalia and Nico, he seriously needed to get back to the plaza as soon as possible, so he could inform them, and all the campers about the plan he had in defending Manhattan.

Percy quickly made his way into the plaza, only to hear people chattering and gossiping in scared, fearful, and excited voices. "Everyone, QUIET!" Percy yelled in a commanding voice, and instantly there was silence.  
"Alright, I need all the Cabin leaders up here in the front." he said motioning to the space in front of him.

Nico and Thalia were already at Percy's side, waiting for his orders.

"You took quite some time out there. You weren't making any detours were you?" Nico said cocking his eyebrow in a teasing manner.

"Yeah last-minute fun before the battle begins," Thalia said with a smirk.

"Shut up you guys. We did what we had to and came straight here." Percy said smiling himself.

"Where is Annie?" Thalia asked finally noticing the absence of her best friend.

Percy looked in her direction. "She's on her way now. She went to Madison Square Park to activate some automatons to aid us in the war."

"And you let her go alone?" Nico said surprised.

Those two are usually, no, more like always together, Nico thought to himself. In fact, Percy is almost like her loyal doggy. The thought made Nico chuckle a bit.

Percy rolled his eyes at his surprised face. "I told her that I will come with her, actually, more like begged her, but she said she will do it herself. I dunno she's been acting really weird lately."

"It's probably just nervousness before the battle." Thalia said as a matter fact.

"Yeah I hope so," Percy said before turning to everyone else.

Travis and Connor stoll, Katie Gardener, Michael Yew, Charles Beckendorf, and Selena Beauregard all quickly made their way to the front and were awaiting orders.

"Hmm... I think we are missing one more person," Percy said nonchalantly.

"Actually Perce, I think we're missing two people," Nico corrected.

"And who would the second one be?" Percy asked confused.

"None other than that arrogant, hot-tempered daughter of Ares, Clarisse La Rue." Thalia said clearly unhappy.

"Wait, you're not saying that she's not here because of that fight the Ares and Apollo cabins had over that War chariot, are you?" Percy asked surprised.

"Yeah, I heard her saying the day before, that we aren't honouring her cabin, the way they deserve to be, so she won't fight in the war. But we managed to convince her cabin members, despite all the threats from Clarisse, to join the battle. They said they will come but first they will try to convince their leader, Clarrise. Sadly, without her, they can't really fight well as a team." Said a worried Selena.

"If in the end she doesn't come around, the rest of the cabin will just join the battle," She added.

Everyone stared at her for a moment before murmuring among themselves. Out of all the murmuring voices, one persons voice could be heard loudest among the others.

"Forget that dumb bitch! We left her the damn chariot what more can she ask for! We should just tell the Ares campers to forget her and use that strength their father has given them to good use! They don't need a leader, just tell 'em to kill every monster in sight!" Came the voice of none other than Michael Yew.

Michael Yew is the commander of the Apollo cabin. He is really bad-tempered and has a smart mouth, often getting into fights with the other campers, especially Clarrise. But he is really amusing to have around, also because he shows a lot of respect towards Percy, Thalia, Nico and grudgingly Annabeth.

Everyone started screaming a chorus of "yeahs" and "he's right", and one person even yelled out loud an unnecessary "where's the washroom around here!"

The screaming and arguing went on for about a minute or two before Nico lost his temper, "Shut the hell up all of you!"

There was instant silence, as everyone knew not to get on the bad side of the child of Hades.

"Not bad, death breath. You should command more often," Thalia snickered in barely more than a whisper.

Nico shook his head at her request. "Nahh that's Percy's job. I might send someone to the underworld if I get really angry. Besides, Percy's way better at giving orders than me." Nico said in the same undertone.

Everyone one was looking expectantly at Nico before Percy spoke up, "Okay guys, we understand your anger towards Clarrise but what has happened is unchangeable now. If Clarrise is going to come, the better for us. If not, then we'll just have to fight without her. Is that clear?"

All the demigods nodded their heads in agreement, much to the satisfaction of Percy, Nico and Thalia.

"Good. Now, We're going to organize where each demigod will be making their stands. Before that, I would like to call up to the front the one person I mentioned earlier. I need Malcolm up here, so he can lead the Athena cabin in the battle." Percy said surprising a lot of the campers.

People were starting to protest that Annabeth should lead her cabin when Thalia snapped, "Listen you ass holes! Percy is the one who's organizing the battle formation here, and he's the one who decides who leads what! So stop acting like a bunch of babies and prove to us, and to each other, that your worthy of being in this battle and can act like true soldiers. I'm sure Percy has his reasons for making Malcolm lead instead of Annabeth. Either way, Malcolm is second in command and is just as capable of leading as Annabeth is. So if you don't like it, than just suck it up!"

Nobody said a word, as they knew that they were a second away from getting fried by Thalia's lightning. There was a minute of silence until the Stoll brothers broke it by shouting,  
"Whooo! Wait 'a go pine cone face!" yelled Travis.

"That's my girl!" Connor added, before both went running off to hide in between the campers.

Nico couldn't help but snicker quietly at the twins antics. But that didn't go unnoticed by Thalia, so he ended up getting fried, and smelling like roasted chicken.

Percy chuckled to himself at the scene before him and muttered his thanks to Thalia before continuing. "So as I was saying, we have 8 bridges and tunnels to guard, and we have exactly 8 troops with one leader each. So hear me out and let me know if you have any suggestions."

"Beckendorf, you and your cabin mates along with the Dionysus cabin, go to the Holland Tunnel. Set up your traps and machines and whatever you guys got. Just defend the place. Travis, take half of the Hermes cabin to the Brooklyn bridge, and Connor, take the other half of the Hermes cabin and cover the Manhattan bridge."

"Roger that!" they both said in unison.

"Katie, take the Demeter cabin and guard the Brooklyn battery Tunnel. Silena, take your siblings to the Queens-Midtown Tunnel. Do whatever you can to ward off the monsters."

"But Percy my siblings and I aren't really fighters! We won't be able to hold many monsters off!" cried a terrified Selena.

Percy stood there contemplating on what he should do when suddenly, a load _BOOM_! was heard on the roof of the plaza.

Percy stood there mortified that the invasion had begun, and was about to tell everyone to take cover, when someone came crashing down from the ceiling with a load _THUD_.

When the mysterious man stood up, it was none other than Mike Jones, from the Ares cabin.

"Ermm...uhhh...sorry for the big commotion but umm.. We uh... Kinda had some trouble piloting the Chariot and well, as you can see, we crashed into the building," Mike said sheepishly.

Every demigod was silent except for the remaining 20-30 Ares campers who quickly made their way down, and an exasperated "you don't say" from none other than Travis Stoll.

Michael Yew, however, looked ready to blow up. His body was trembling in rage and he was about to stand up and just deck the son of Ares in the face when suddenly, someones hand was on his older shoulder trying to calm him down. That someone was none other than his half-brother Will Solace. He ls the only one presumed to be able to calm Michael down without getting into a fight. Him and Thalia, because he was wise enough not to mess with her. If anyone else, then he would gladly get into fight with.

"It's not worth fighting bro. Just let Percy handle them," he said reassuringly.

Michael replied with a huff and some mumbling about never giving the chariot in the first place, before sitting down.

Percy wasn't sure if he should be angry at the Ares campers because of the way that they almost gave him a heart attack, or if he should be happy because he was just thinking about reinforcements and ironically, they showed up.

He decided on sticking with the latter, because he knew being angry and fighting won't get them anywhere.

He looked at Mike reassuringly. "Hmm... I understand Mike, but next time try to cause less of a scene. We were just in the middle of dividing the campers at different entrances. Thanks for showing up. We are in great need of some children of the war-god."

Mike smiled in gratitude. "No problem Percy. The only problem is, Clarrise didn't budge, despite all our efforts. She could be really stubborn sometimes..."

"Gee you think?" muttered some of the campers.

Percy decided to ignore the comment because time was clearly not in their favour. They spent half an hour just trying to decide who goes where. Kronos could invade any moment, they needed to get a move on.

"Okay if there's no Clarrise then I guess we'll just split you up in the places of need." Percy said quickly.

"I think 10 of the Ares Campers should go with Selena. That way they will have the support they need." Nico said hurriedly.

"Yup, and that'll leave only 20 of them." Thalia added.

Percy looked at them gratefully. "Alright awesome. The 59th street bridge will be covered by the Athena cabin led by Malcolm, as well as 10 more Ares campers."

"So now there's 2 more entrances left." Came the voice of Michael Yew.

"I hope you contacted the hunters Thalia. We really need them at the moment." Percy said urgently.

"Yeah I did Kelp head. They will be coming through the Lincoln tunnel and will make their stand there." Thalia said grimacing at the thought of the hunters.

She hated the fact that they hated her for rejecting Artemis's offer for joining the hunt. She would have joined them, if it wasn't for the fact that they could not be around men or be in any relationship with them. That would mean she can't have a boyfriend! Honestly, whats the fun in that! Some boys could be repulsive against women but not all boys. Take Percy and Nico for example.

Also, the known fact that makes Thalia, well, Thalia, is her outfit. Which is her black infamous 'death to Barbie' t-shirt, and jeans. Being a hunter means always wearing a silver uniform. So basically there are to many negatives than positives to being a hunter. So she just had to decline it. At least lady Artemis wasn't to upset about it.

Thalia was bought out of her thoughts at the sound of Percy's voice. "That leaves us to the last entrance. The Williamsburg bridge."

Percy looked at Michael expectantly.

"Ohh yeahhh! That bridge has Apollo written all over it!" Michael said puffing his chest out in pride.

"Actually, no. Not the whole Apollo cabin will go there. I want just you along with a few of your best Archers to position yourselves along the bridge. The rest of the Apollo cabin, led by Will solace, will heal the wounded campers and also provide support, (along with the last 10 of the Ares cabin), throughout the other battlefields." Percy said commandingly.

Michael was stunned for a minute before gathering himself. "But Perce, I don't think just a few of us  
can-"

"Hah! What happened to the 'big and macho' Michael Yew?Don't worry Percy, I think he can handle it." Nico said teasingly.

"N-no I d-don't think I can take the whole b-bridge with only a few guys." Michael stuttered in fear.

Percy,Thalia and Nico started laughing like crazy at Michael's expression.

"Don't worry bro, we got your back," Nico said reassuringly

Percy finally recovered from his fit of laughter and patted Michael on the back. "Nico, Thalia, Annabeth and I, will be fighting alongside you on the bridge." He said.

"If you said that any later, I'm sure he would have pissed his pants," laughed Thalia.

"Would not!" Michael retorted.

"Sure, whatever." Percy said to Michael's whiny response.

Before Michael could say any thing Percy continued, "So The Williamsburg bridge will be under the protection of Michael Yew and a few of his siblings, along with the one and only, Fearsome Four." Percy said with confidence.

Michael's face immediately lit up in relief and happiness. The thought of fighting alongside the Fearsome Four brought a smile to his face.

The trio snickered at the look of relief on Michael's face.

"Thanks guys, I knew you wouldn't leave me to die." he said.

Nico smirked, "No problem man, we knew all along that your boastfulness was nothing but a bunch of bull-"

"OKAY, so as I was saying, all the entrances are secured and ready for battle. The only thing left is to pray to the gods that we will win this battle, and go back to camp with victory." Percy said seriously.

"Don't worry Perce, this battle is as good as in our hands." Said Beckendorf.

"And why is that?" asked Percy.

"Well, obviously because we have the almighty Fearsome Four on our side." Selena said with a smile.

"And it's not like they have ever lost a battle, now was there?" Asked Katie Gardener, joining in.

"Nope, they haven't. That's why we will kick Kronos's sorry excuse of a butt, and go back to camp with pride!" Travis said enthusiastically.

"It's not like you don't have enough already," Connor murmured to himself.

"Hey, I heard that! And it's not like you don't have any less pride than me!" Travis retorted.

"No, actually you-"

"Can you to lovebirds cut it out! We don't have time for you to be yapping about your honeymoon! Just shut up and listen!" Screamed Thalia.

The Stolls were about to say something about her inappropriate comment, but decided against it. The last thing they want is to get blasted by lightning.

"Yeah, please shut it guys. Don't piss off the FF (Fearsome Four) right now. Otherwise you'll die even before the battle starts." Michael stated.

Travis and Connor paled at his remark. To piss off the FF is NOT a good thing. After that incident couple of years back, the kids at camp realized the hard way that these four, are not the type to threaten, challenge or even anger. The ones who got the full outcome of this were none other than the Stoll brothers.

Percy, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth were the most respected throughout camp. Why? Well as you know Percy,Thalia and Nico are the children of the big three. So ultimately they are really powerful. So imagine all three fighting in one team kicking monster ass. On top of that you have the "know it all" and the strategist of the matter, Annabeth, adding to the team.

So how did they get the nickname 'Fearsome Four'?

Travis and Connor knew exactly how they got it, and why they got it.

FLASHBACK

It all started that one day when a few campers were having an argument, on why the children of the big three always got to go on quests, lead quests, and even issue quests. Why they were always the captains of CTF (capture the flag) and why they were assumed to be the strongest. The ones who started the argument were none other than the Stoll brothers and Clarrise. All because they thought they were not being respected and thought the big three should be put in their place. So they were planning on doing something to humiliate them or even just dishonour them, when word got to Nico and he informed his cousins of the scheme. So they talked about it, and in the end, Percy decided that they will inform everyone of their intentions during CTF that evening.

Somewhere in the other side of camp...  
Travis and Connor were deciding what they should do to their most favourite trio. They thought that the best thing to do, is just keep pulling pranks on them, one after the other until they just go crazy, but then again, if they get caught, then god knows what will happen to them. They were sitting there contemplating, when the conch horn sounded, signalling that it's time for CTF. Oh well, so much for the big plan. Clarrise is sure to eat them alive if she found out they never had a plan ready. Guess we will have to quickly think of something later, they said to themselves, and with that they left.

On the CTF field, everyone was getting their armours, weapons and everything ready, when Percy, Thalia and Nico stood on top of a table, and tried to catch everyone's attention, with no success. After a bit of earth shakers from Percy and a bit of lightning from Thalia, they were ready to make their announcement.

"I know you guys are getting ready for- yet again, another capture the flag match. But if you guys are okay with it, we have something else planned for today." Nico said, grabbing everyone's attention by now.

After a couple of "sure" and "let's hear it", Thalia continued on. "Since some of you dim wits really hate our guts, and are against us being the leaders of Camp half blood," Thalia said directing a glare towards the Stolls, "We think instead of letting you continue to hate us, we will just prove to you, that we are more capable than you think we are." She said, earning confused looks from some of the campers.

"Instead of regular, boring CTF, we will have one massive spar, The big three kids and Annabeth, vs...The entire camp." Percy decided to continue.

After the last phrase that Percy spoke, there was nothing but dead silence. No one spoke a word. No one wanted to be facing the big three kids in a spar as well as Annabeth! She would have been their last hope, considering she was really close to the trio and would know their weaknesses.

Travis and Connor were somewhere in the middle of all the campers, looking like they were shitting bricks. This is not what they had in mind. Clarrise on the other hand was rubbing her hands in excitement. As a child of Ares, the thought of sweet revenge was coursing through her head.

"We will begin in 2 hours, better be ready." Nico said excitedly.

5 hours later...

All the campers were knocked out with the exception of a few. Percy, Thalia and Nico, were left with minor injuries and Annabeth was unconscious. The Stoll brothers were intentionally left untouched and were now on their knees asking to be forgiven. Clarrise was disarmed and was hanging upside down on the branch of a tree.

"So my dear friends, do you have any thing to say for yourself, before you join your partner in crime on that tree?" Percy asked the Stolls sadistically.

"W-were really S-sorry guys!"

"W-we will n-never, e-ever,"

"E-ever question your abilities again!" They both said one after the other.

"We p-promise!" They said in unison.

"That's good. I hope we will be in good terms after this." Thalia said with a smirk.

"Y-yes!" they stuttered.

"Don't think you will be left without a punishment for this protest of yours." Nico said earning a terrified face from the brothers.

"Yes. You will also be tied on that same branch as Clarrise, and we will leave you to Thals over here." Percy said almost cracking up when he seen the look on their faces.

Thalia cracked her knuckles and stated in a menacing tone "Get ready for some serious frying, boys."

"Try not to burn them to a crisp, Thals. We need a bit of their body's so we can show the other campers what happens when they mess with the children of the big three." Nico said turning away from the terrified boys.

"Yeah, but also make sure they learn their lessons", Percy said joining Nico.

With that Percy and Nico went back to their cabins and left the Stoll brothers at the mercy of Thalia. For a good couple of hours the weather was nothing but rain, thunderstorm, and lots of screaming.

Chiron had to go to the boys aid after he figured Thalia would show no mercy. Since that day the campers had a new level of respect and fear for the four. And that is how they got the nick name, the Fearsome Four.

END OF A VERY LONG FLASHBACK

"Okay guys, if you have that much faith in the FF, then I guess protecting the Williamsburg bridge won't be much of a problem." Percy said hopefully.

"Yeah, so I guess it's now or never guys! It's time for everyone to go to their respected positions and make their mother or father proud!" Nico said with confidence.

There was a chorus of "Yeah!" and "Ok's" and a really loud cheer of "FOR OLYMPUS!" before everyone headed out for battle except Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Michael Yew.

"Should I go on ahead and start positioning myself and my siblings on the bridge?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, you do that. We will be there as soon an Annabeth is back from activating the automatons." Thalia answered.

"Okay guys, see you soon." He said with a half-smile.

"Alright Michael, don't die on us!" Percy said with a smirk.

With that, the trio were left with waiting for Annabeth.

LINE BREAK

As soon as Percy left from her sight, Annabeth smirked before activating the automaton and saying, "Hello Governor Seward. Command sequence: Daedalus twenty-three. Attack Manhattan. Begin activation."

Annabeth smirked triumphantly, when the statue got up and started walking towards its brethren.

She knew for a fact that the stupid Olympians didn't stand a chance against Kronos's forces. With these automatons, it only improved their chances. Soon will be the downfall of Olympus and their brainwashed demigods, she thought to herself. All she had to do was continue with her acting, until the time is right to reveal her true self. With that, she started on her way to the plaza.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, LG.999 here. I have a few announcements to make, before you get started on reading. This is the FIRST and LAST authors note you will see that is this long so bare with me. I was supposed to post this last chapter, but as you can see, I'm lazy so I didn't. Also, as an amateur, i forgot :) As you know this our first Fanfiction and we don't expect it to be the best. We may make mistakes here and there but we do try to make it as good as possible. We take some parts from the story, well most parts for now, and add it here and there, but otherwise this IS our own story and our own plot line. Your probably wondering why i keep saying "we" instead of "I". That brings me to my second point. This story is not written by only me, lazyguy.999, but also my cousin, Deathboy999 (don't ask me why). It was just an idea that came to mind after reading so many other fanfics, soo, yeah, we just had to show you guys. We will try to update weekly but no guarantees... We are really busy people as a matter of fact. But you never know, your reviews might motivate us to update faster... Just kidding. We will update anyway even if you don't review. But hey, who's stopping you? ;) Okay so that was a looong ass speech, hope you learnt a lot! And please let us know if you have any suggestions to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: BTW, DB.999 told me we need to have one of these, so here I go. We don't own the PJO series, because Rick Riordan stole our idea, (lol just kidding.) Rick Riordan owns PJO and HOO. There happy! Sheesh... ****_ON WITH THE STORY!_**

The minute Annabeth returned to the plaza, our heroes geared up for battle, and started on their way to defend the Williamsburg bridge.

Since the bodies of water around the city were protected by the East and Hudson river, it was obvious that Kronos was going to go for a ground assault. Even attacking above was out of option, as the Wind gods, (Aeolus, Boreas, Notus, and Zephyrus) were finally coming in some good use, and were keeping the enemies out of the air.

As the Four passed through the other battle fields, on their way to the bridge, they realised that their suspicions were correct. It was looking as though the welcoming committee of Kronos' army, had shown themselves on almost every entrance to the city. Albeit the hundreds of monsters, (which was quite a lot for a welcoming committee, according to Nico) they were still getting their asses whooped by the demigods.

The only exception was the Williamsburg bridge, where Michael Yew and a few more of his siblings, were shooting arrows at speeds which were thought impossible for humans. Well, demigods anyways.

Michael and his siblings were quickly getting overpowered by a group of Hellhounds, Dracaena, Lastrygonian giants, and even Empousai, because of the lack of people.

"Looks like Michael's having a hard time." Percy pointed out, as they neared the bridge.

"Gee, thanks for pointing the obvious, seaweed brain." Annabeth said, one step behind Percy.

Percy grinned his trademark crooked grin, "Just doing my job." He said.

The three just rolled their eyes at his comment.

"Okay guys, we're getting really close to the bridge. Get ready for some serious monster raping!" Nico said, with a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

"Now who's pointing the obvious." Percy muttered loud enough for only himself to hear.

"Monster raping? Seriously?" Thalia asked with a funny expression on her face.

"Yeah, well, whatever helps you sleep at night." Nico said jokingly.

"Listen up guys. This bridge is really important for the safety of Olympus. I have a feeling that majority of the monsters and whatnot, will be coming through this bridge. So that's why the best way for us Four to fight, is in pairs." Percy said, when they were only couple of meters away from stepping on the bridge.

"Is it gonna be the usual, kelp head?" Thalia questioned.

"Yeah, Annabeth and Thalia will fight back to back, as well as me and Nico." Percy answered seriously.

"It's Nico and I, seaweed brain." Annabeth corrected.

Percy just looked at her incredulously.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Chase, for correcting my grammar in the middle of a war. I'm sure it's gonna help me a lot when I'm fighting." Percy said sarcastically.

"Your really welcome. And I sure hope it does." Annabeth said with the same sarcasm.

The other two demigods just snickered at the scene before them.

LINE BREAK

Michael Yew was fighting for his life. If it wasnt for the sonic arrows his father, Apollo had given him, he would have been monster food by now. Him and his two siblings, had been fighting for almost an hour nonstop, trying to protect the bridge. Where were the FF when you needed them?

As Michael shot an arrow right in between the eyes of an incoming cyclops, he didn't notice the Dracaena that slid around behind him. His instincts told him to turn around, but his body was too occupied shooting arrows. When he got the chance he turned around quickly, notched an arrow on his bow, and was ready to disintegrate whatever was behind him, when he was tackled backwards with so much force, that he was sent flying about ten meters. On top of that he was greeted with an excruciating pain on his right thigh. He looked up blurry eyed, only to see a dracaena closing in on him. He tried getting up, but found out he couldn't move.

Thats it, he told himself. He wasn't ment to outlive this war and be a survivor for what was known as the second great Titan war.

As he prayed to Hades for an easy entrance to Elysium, loud thunder was heard and lightning flashed in the direction of the dracaena.

He closed his eyes and felt himself losing consciousness. When he opened his eyes again, there was no sign of the dracaena, nor any monster, throughout the battle field. All that could be seen were four figures, standing back to back protectively around him.

"_About damn time._" He thought to himself, as he recognised the FF.

Michael was losing his vision by the minute, and couldn't help but feel the dread of dying. He was thankful that he was the son of Apollo, because that allowed him healing powers. Although the problem was that he couldn't move, forget trying to heal himself.

"_guess I just have to pray to the gods, that my siblings show up in time to heal my stupid thigh_." He thought to himself.

All he could hear was a bunch of mumbling, and someone trying to call his name. He tried replying but couldn't find his voice anywhere. He felt someone trying to wrap his thigh in some sort of cloth, and couldn't help but stiffen a scream at the pain he felt.  
The last thing he heard was a car honking and a muffled "fucking thigh.." before he grunted in pain, and drifted off into a deep slumber, which he was afraid he would never wake up from.

LINE BREAK

When the Fearsome Four finally entered the bridge, they were greeted to the sight of Michael Yew getting tackled and sent flying by a Dracaena. Had it not been for Thalia's lightning, the Dracaena would have delivered the finishing blow on Michael.

Within seconds Percy pulled out his infamous celestial bronze sword, Riptide, and sprang into action, killing ten monsters per second. Okay well, maybe not per second, but you get the idea.

Right behind him was Nico, killing monsters with his badass, Stygian iron sword, and summoning hundreds of zombies at the same time. Within minutes over three-quarters of the monsters were defeated.

The remaining quarter of monsters were met with either Annabeth's dagger, or were burned to crisps by Thalia's lightning.

As the first wave of monsters were coming to an end, the four stood around Michael, just in case anything decided to sneak up on him again.

Nico tried calling Michael at least a hundred times, to no avail. He was either knocked unconscious or... Let's just hope he was unconscious.

It was looking as though he was bitten by that dracaena the same time he was tackled. Whatever it was, it wasn't looking good, because he was losing blood, and getting paler by the second.

Thalia went by Michael's side and tried to feel his pulse. It was there but barely. He was wounded pretty badly on his thigh and she had to find a way to wrap it, to try to stop the bleeding.

Nico came trotting over with a worried expression. "How's he doing?" He asked.

Thalia replied by ripping of a long piece of his T-shirt, from under his armour.

"Hey! That was my bloody favourite T-shirt!" he protested.

Thalia didn't reply, but instead started tying the piece of cloth around Michael's thigh. The Blood started slowing down at the pressure, but it was still oozing through.

"Fucking thigh.." She muttered to herself when suddenly, there was a loud creak, and the sound of a car honking.

Percy and Annabeth quickly made their way towards the source of the sound, sword and dagger ready. As they got closer to the car, the honking increased and muffled screams could be heard within. They looked at each other and nodded. Percy withdrew Riptide and went towards the car, and Annabeth stood there ready to behead anything that pops out of the car, should it decide to attack.

The car was turned to its side, and looked like it was smashed by a Lastrygonian giant. Which, it probably was.

Percy slowly turned the car over onto its wheels. As he did, the screams could be heard louder and clearer. He hoped there weren't any mortals in there, because he was sure they moved all of them to a safe place before the battle started. He yanked the door open, and as his luck would have it, there were two bodies inside.

"Guys, I, uh, think we have a problem." Percy said worriedly.

"If you have to use the washroom, I swear I'll shock you so bad down there, you'll never have to go again." Thalia said jokingly.

Nico visibly shuddered at the thought of getting electrified on his willy.

Percy looked at her annoyed. "Common pine cone face, take something seriously for once. This is something serious and I  
need you two idiots to help us." Percy said in a serious tone.

They quickly made their way over to the car, only to see the two bodies looking almost as if they were in a knot. The most disturbing thing was that one of the guys crotch was in the other guys face.

"Woah, I seriously don't wanna know what they were doing in there." Nico said at the sight before him.

"Common let's help them out." Annabeth chuckled.

When they finally managed to pull out the bodies, (after literally taking the car apart) they realised that the two people were the other two campers, who were suppose to be fighting alongside Michael.

One of them stood up and stretched, and looked at the four in a mixture of fear and respect.

"Before you ask what we were doing in there, let me just say it's not what you think. We were shooting the monsters and we were holding our ground alongside Michael, only that us two were shooting from behind the cars. The monster numbers started increasing and it was getting harder to continue shooting as fast. Michael had fathers sonic arrows, so it was a bit easier for him to get by. So basically, this genius over here," he said looking at his sibling "Tried to be a smart-ass by suggesting we get in one of the cars and start running the monsters over." He said in one breath.

"Before I could tell him to shut-up and continue shooting, he dragged me into the passenger side of a car and started driving. It wasn't even a minute and we took out almost 20 Dracaena. But our luck wore out, and just as we were about to get one of the Hellhounds, we got hit on the side by a 15 foot Lastrygonian giant." He continued.

The other Demigod decided to continue. "We literally got smacked around like a ping pong ball, by a few of the giants and ended up in the position we were in, before you got to us." He finished.

Nico and Percy were chuckling at the two's amazing fail, while Thalia and Annabeth just gave them a glare.

The two campers visibly flinched at the harshness of the glare, where they stood there awkwardly fidgeting with their hands.

In the end Annabeth having nothing better to say just muttered "boys" in an annoyed tone.

"You guys are lucky we need you right now. If it wasn't for your abilities to heal, I would have done things to you, worse than a car accident." Thalia said threateningly.

"Yeah guys, Michael is in serious trouble. We presumed he was bit on the thigh by a Dracaena, before he got tackled. Thalia here tied it with MY T-shirt, so the bleeding has slowed down. Although the wounds look pretty deep. You guys should really take a look at him." Nico said in a hurried voice.

The two quickly made their way over to Michael, and quickly started giving him a checkup. They informed the four, that his pulse was beating but barely.

"It looks pretty serious. We will take him over to the command centre and treat him there." One of them said.

"It's nothing a bit of nectar and ambrosia can't heal." the other one replied with a smirk.

"Yeah okay, whatever. Just go heal him. He's gonna die from loss of blood if you don't hurry." Percy said seriously.

The campers turned around and quickly made their way towards the plaza.

LINE BREAK

As soon as Michael was taken away by the two Apollo kids, the second and the main round of enemies started showing up.

"Alright guys, this is where it all ends." Nico said anxiously.

"Yeah, it's time we give it our all." Thalia stated.

" Hmph, poor Kronos won't know what hit him, right Annabeth?" Percy questioned.

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah your... absolutely right." She replied nervously.

Percy looked at her worriedly.  
"Don't worry wise girl, I'll be your knight in shining armour, and protect you with my life." Percy said cockily.

"Alright Perce, that's really romantic and all, but seriously, we have an army packed with hundreds of monsters, and a certain titan to kill. So get ready for some serious action." Nico said as a matter of fact.

"Nico, Nico. You should know by now. I was fucking born ready." Percy said with a smirk.

The other three just rolled their eyes at Percy's cockiness.

When the enemy was about fifty feet away, they started to see the frontline of Kronos' army.

Most of the monsters were the same, except this time they had an assortment of demigods scattered all around the platoon commanding the monsters. The enemies were in a phalanx battle formation and were armed with shields, swords, clubs, pikes, you name it, they had it.

"Oh fuck!" Nico said bluntly.

"Language Nico." Annabeth reprimanded.

"Oh I'm so sorry mom! It's not like if I don't swear the monsters will drop dead!" Nico retorted.

"Guys! This is not the time!" Percy screamed as the enemy were only a couple meters away.

"If we go down, we go down fighting!" Thalia stated.

"Of course! Alright, Fearsome Four! Make these Mother Fuckers wish their mothers had never given birth to them!" Nico screamed.

"Haha! Couldn't have said it better myself, bro!" Percy said while laughing.

The enemy was in a Phalanx battle formation so there was no way of fighting them head on.

"That's some tight defense. How will we go against that?" Nico asked.

"Just leave that to me." Percy replied while raising his hands.

He knew what he had to do. He concentrated on the water around him, which wasn't hard considering the East River was right below the bridge. He bought the water up hands raised, and slammed the water onto both sides of the army.

The army was caught by surprise and that caused them to lose their formation.

While Percy was causing his massive tsunami, Nico summoned hundreds of zombies and started shadow traveling behind the enemies and disintegrating the monsters before they could register what hit them.

Thalia caused a light drizzle, which later turned into a massive thunderstorm, that would make Zeus proud.

The three were fighting in such a way, the monsters felt as if they were fighting the Big Three themselves.

Percy, Thalia and Annabeth ran, weapons ready, straight towards the onslaught of monsters and Demigods.

Percy with riptide, Thalia with her spear and Aegis, and Annabeth with her dagger. They were Slashing and stabbing every monster in sight.

Percy was thankful for the curse of Achilles, because it allowed him to fight more freely, without worrying about getting hit. Of course, except for his only vulnerable spot which only three of his most trusted friends knew.

As the four fought, the number of monsters dropped to about 50-60. They realized that the assault wasn't as severe as it should have been. Kronos was nowhere in sight, and the only trouble they had were defeating the other demigods, as they were better fighters than most monsters. Percy also had an encounter with an old friend, who had a score to settle with Percy.

The one and only Minotaur was enraged at the sight of Percy, and charged at him without a second glance. Percy couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the angry cow.

"Long time no see, buddy." Percy told the Minotaur.

The Minotaur replied with a roar, and wildly swung his axe at Percy. Percy however, not wanting to waste his time, quickly dodged the strike, and smacked the back of the Minotaur's knees with the flat side of his blade, causing him to fall over. Percy summoned the water from below the bridge, which shot out like a geyser, and took the Minotaur 50 feet into the air, before letting him go, sending him on a free fall.

As the Minotaur started flying downwards, Percy was ready with a spear made of water, which he froze until it became solid ice. Just before the Minotaur could hit the ground, he jabbed the spear through its abdomen and made it come out the other side.

"That should teach you a lesson, you grumpy cow." Percy said as the Minotaur disintegrated into golden dust.

Just as the Bull was defeated, Percy heard someone yell his name from behind. When he turned around he was greeted to the sight of Charles Beckondorf.

"Beckondorf! What the Hades are you doing here!" Percy screamed.

Beckondorf face palmed. "It's a frickin Iris message, Percy." Beckondorf laughed.

Percy turned red in embarrassment. "Uhh... Yeah, I knew that." Percy said while scratching his head.

"Haha, I'm sure you did Perce. Anyways, we have a serious problem." Beckondorf explained.

Percy shook his head "Great that's just what we need right now. Gimme a second Beckondorf." Said Percy.

"Alright, make it quick." he replied.

Percy turned around and sliced the head off an incoming Dracaena, and was just in time to block the club of a Lastrygonian giant. He disarmed the giant using the trick he learned from luke during his first year, and did a 360 degree turn, and stabbed the giant square in the chest.

"Hey Thals, get my back for me will ya! I need to speak with Beckendorf!" He yelled.

"Alright, kelp head, make it quick." She replied.

"Thanks, I owe you one!" Said Percy.

"Pffftt, you wish you owe me one. That's like the 55th time now?" She said with a grin.

Percy just turned around and looked at Beckondorf.

"Alright man, fill me in." He said.

"Okay I don't have much time. Hyperion is on a Fucking kill streak." Beckendorf said with a serious face.

Beckendorf was not the type that swears for no reason. Not like Nico anyways. So if Beckendorf swore, than something is up.

"Waaait a minute, back up! Did you say Hyperion, as in the Titan Hyperion?" Percy said in surprise.

"Yeah, that's the one. Okay let me just start from the beginning. So as you know my cabin and I were at the Holland tunnel, along with the Dionysus cabin. We were holding off well against the enemies, so I decided to check on the other cabins.

I was going to go to the Queens-Midtown Tunnel first to check on Selena, but I was distracted by bright lights coming from central park. I decided to check it out and see if they needed backup. Oh my god Percy, it was hell! All I could see was fire! The Athena cabin were trying to fight him but they stood no chance against him."

Percy just stared at him wide-eyed. He didn't want to know what happened next. But he had to find out.  
"W-what happened to them, Beckondorf?" He stuttered.

Beckendorf was silent for a while before continuing. "All of them were either burnt alive or were beheaded by his sword. Only Malcolm and one of his siblings, I think her name was Chloe, were alive. They were able to escape but barely. Chloe was left with a broken ankle so Malcolm had to pick her up and run at the same time, while I popped open a near by fire hydrant to distract Hyperion. The water was enough to distinguish the fire that engulfed him, and some of the near by satyrs and tree nymphs, were able to trap half of his body into a maple tree, with their nature powers." He concluded.

Percy didn't know what to say. Only three children of Athena were alive now. This was bad, really bad. If there were anymore surprise attacks, than who knows what would happen. And to top it up, Kronos himself hasn't even shown up yet!

Percy was bought out of his thoughts by the voice of Beckendorf.

"I'm afraid that's not the end of the casualties, Perce." He said nervous of Percy's reaction.

"You nave got to be kidding me." Percy said shocked.

"I'm afraid not. Ever heard of the Lydian Drakon?" He asked.

"Yeah I've heard of it. Only a child of Ares can defeat it, right?" Percy asked.

"Yup that's right. Unfortunately, it attacked the Brooklyn bridge and we had no children of Ares on that bridge. Travis ordered someone to try to fetch one of them, but it was too late. It killed over half of our soldiers on that bridge, and even managed to destroy the bridge itself on purpose or accident, I don't know because it drowned itself in the process." He explained.

Percy was trembling with rage. He blamed the spy within their army for all this. If he knew who the spy was, than the enemy wouldn't have figured out, all the weak spots.

"Percy what do we do. I think the spy is behind all this. There's no way of them knowing where exactly to place each of these dangerous beings, without someone telling them the vulnerable areas in our army." Beckendorf said worriedly.

Percy for once didn't know what to do. He was out of options. If he or any of the FF were to go and provide backup, then this bridge will also be vulnerable. Damn the fucking spy, whoever it was. If it wasn't for him, or her, than this battle would have been under control.

"Is there anything else, that can make my day any happier." Percy asked sarcastically.

"No, nothing at the-" was all he said before the IM Disappeared.

"Beckondorf! Beckendorf!" Percy yelled.

"Fuck man! Somethings seriously gone wrong!" he said frustrated.

He turned towards his friends, and was going to inform them of what happened, and found that all the monsters were defeated, which was a relief. Only problem was, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth, were just staring forward with their mouths agape.

He quickly walked towards them and asked what happened.

"I think this army we just faced was just a warm up." Nico said with a crying face.

"What? What do you mean?" Percy asked.

Nico didn't reply, but only involuntarily shuddered.

Percy followed Nico's gaze, to see what could be so terrorizing to make his friend shudder, only to gasp out loud.

That's when he realized the coldness of the air around him.

Around a hundred meters away, another army could be seen. An army of at least two to three hundreds of monsters, including Dracanae, Hellhounds, Lastrygonian giants, Empousai, Tekekhines and other unidentified monsters.

Leading the army, were two big mysterious beings in cloaks. Other details could not be registered from such far range, but just the sheer sight of the army was enough to make you wet your pants.

"Guys, we have a serious problem. Those guys don't look like good news." Thalia said worried.

"Don't bother asking about reinforcements, because it's not coming." Percy said earning questioning looks.

He gave a loud sigh, and explained to them everything that Beckendorf told him.

"Seriously not good man. We could lose this war if this keeps up." Nico said as a matter of fact.

"Let's deal with the problem in front of us first, guys. Then we can deal with the... Spy." Annabeth said slyly.

Percy looked at her expressionless face for a second. "Yeah, I guess your right." He admitted.

LINE BREAK

"Well there's something you don't see everyday. Those brats actually managed to win against some of our best monsters and Demigods, considering there's only four of them. To bad those Demigods died." A man who had dark skin chuckled.

"Be quiet. Don't underestimate them or you might lose your life like your uncle." Another man stated. He had a beard and looked to be around 35. His eyes were scanning the demigods, looking for their injuries and weaknesses but for some reason he didn't look at Annabeth.

"But they just got lucky against Iapetus. These guys will be a piece of cake. They might have killed hundreds of monsters, but they stand no chance against us." The dark-skinned man said cockily.

The bearded man looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmph, I guess your right about that."


End file.
